


2 Swallow

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon needs a little something to suck on and his guys have him coveredKintober 2019Day 1 Deepthroating





	2 Swallow

Kon-El had it bad and he knew it. He had it bad and he knew that he had it really good. He looked over his shoulder to watch the possessive hands stroking over his back to hook into the fancy panties he had bought just for this night. Followed the hands as they rubbed over him only to take hold of his waist. He was already aching. Already needing and it was not fair. But at the same time it was.

“He looks so hungry Tim.” Jason’s voice made Kon turn back his head to the foot of the bed before him where Jason was kneeling. His hand tipped Kon’s chin up as he smiled down at him. “I bet he feels lonely.” His thumb traced around Kon’s mouth before it dipped away. “But I think his mouth is just as lonely.”

“I think both are lonely.” Tim’s fingers dipped under the panties in a way that made Kon’s cock throb before it slipped to tease his ass. “He’s already prepared back here.” Kon’s head dipped at the tease of Tim’s fingers, calloused and hot he was aching. “You want to take that mouth and I take this one?”

“The two of you.” Kon groaned before he shivered. Jason had cupped his jaw forcing him to meet the blue eyes. “You’re awful.” But his cock was hard. It was on thing to lust after Tim and lust after Jason it was another to have them in his bed with all intentions of staying there. Eight months and he was still reeling.

Jason’s belt was unbuckled as he laughed softly. No matter how many times he heard it. No matter how many times that he saw it. Kon felt as though it would always affect him. His eyes were locked onto the sight of Jason pulling his pants down enough to reveal the straining briefs. “Someone so hungry really should not be making that sort of noise.” Jason teased. “I’d prefer you make some other noises.” He pulled his briefs down enough for his hard cock to spring free.

It was right in front of his face. Kon tried to lean forward to rub his lips against it but Jason’s hard hand in his hair stopped him. He could have cried at the denial. He could easily break free with his strength but there was something about how Jason wrapped his fingers in his hair that just made him stop right there. “Jason.” He shuddered as he watched Jason’s cock throb. It was leaking precum. It was sliding down his shaft and Kon’s tongue just ached.

“Hm?” Kon could hear the laughter in Jason’s response. “You want it? Tim. Does he want it?”

“He’s twitching like mad back here.” Tim murmured as his fingers teased and then one plunged inside of Kon. He shuddered but stayed where he was. “Throbbing. He’s so hot inside. He must want it badly.” Tim kissed Kon’s waist gently. “He must think us so mean to tease him but teasing is fun.”

“You’ve got a rea naughty look at things.” Jason murmured. “But so do I.” His hand relaxed a bit for Kon to lean forward. “You know what to do- no you know what you need to do.” Jason said softly. “Your mouth Kon.”

The _make me feel good_ went unspoken but Kon’s body throbbed as if he had heard it anyway. This was just so intense he was so in love and so in need. He pressed a kiss to the head gently licking away the precum before he bobbed his head to lick away the trails that had managed to escape. Jason’s taste exploded in his mouth; his head was almost foggy from it.

“Oh you look so pretty licking it.” Tim murmured. “But that isn’t what you want right? Why don’t you suck it? Isn’t your mouth lonely? Your throat?” He whispered and Kon gasped at the truth.

His throat was lonely. He kept his eyes on Jason’s face as he swallowed the tip. Jason’s sigh went over his body and made him clench on Tim’s finger. His lashes lowered as he bobbed and took more than the tip. Jason’s shiver made him throb. He bobbed back up to get the head messy and sank down again while Jason groaned.

“Halfway but you’re still hungry for it.” Jason murmured softly. “Keep going. You’re aching for it right? Keep going.” He coaxed as Kon shivered. “We’re here so take as much as you need.” Kon throbbed as he felt Jason’s cock throb in his mouth. “But you know you want the whole thing.”

Because he did. Kon met Jason’s eyes as he sucked, bobbed off to gasp before he sank down again swallowing tight to make Jason groan and curse. This was what he liked and needed but this was what they wanted and needed too. he dragged himself off before he licked Jason from shaft to head before he bobbed down again. Past the halfway point. The ache in his throat was being soothed but still not cured.

“Keep going.” Tim’s voice was shaky. If he were to press himself against Kon, he would feel wet marks from Tim’s hard cock. Kon could tell by the shaking of his voice. He kissed the tip once more before he closed his eyes and swallowed. His head spun from the taste and scent of Jason as he swallowed and swallowed. Jason’s groans and gasps made Kon shudder until he could swallow no further.

“Oh it’s good.” Jason shuddered as he allowed Kon to pull back to the halfway point. “Hot and tight. How are you like this.” He hissed as he gently thrust back into Kon’s mouth. “I could lose my mind here.”

“The way you’re shivering you just might.” Tim’s voice was shaky as much as it was filled with amusement. “I think it’s time to give him what he’s looking for. He’s dripping so much that he’ll ruin the mattress not just the sheets.”

Kon lowered his hips as Tim’s words only to jerk them back into position at the deliberate prod that Tim’s fingers did. So deliberate over his sensitive spots that he could only whimper and shudder.

“I’ll give you want you need don’t worry.” Jason cupped Kon’s face in his hands before he pulled back. “Just keep relaxed for me.” He drew back before he sank deep a shudder wracking his body. “Relax Kon. This.” He laughed softly. “Isn’t going to take that long. “When Tim takes over… I’ll attend your other hungry mouth. Would you like that?” He teased.

Kon wrapped his tongue around Jason’s crown when he pulled back to make the man curse before he jerked out of Jason’s hold to swallow him deep and keep him there. Jason swore and shuddered as his cock throbbed in his mouth.

“Naughty.” Tim laughed as he made his finger move again. “Do you want to please Jason? Is that it Kon? You want to do it yourself?” He asked softly. “You want to fuck your throat on us?”

“Y-Yes.” His own voice was so hoarse but Kon managed it. “I want it.”

“Well it’s your day.” Jason laughed before his hands moved from where they were to cup Kon’s chin so he could look at him. “Let’s see what you have okay?”

The freedom to move made Kon shudder. He dragged his tongue around Jason’s wet shaft before he closed his eyes and swallowed. The way Jason felt in his mouth. It was hard to stop moving. He wanted to suck him deep he wanted to lick the crown.

The sounds that every bob of his head and every lick drove from Jason’s throat. He wanted them as much as he could have them. He would savour them forever except that he knew that it was not possible.

He trembled as he looked up at Jason. Jason’s cock was buried to the hilt and Kon was throbbing from the sounds the man was making. His praises, his soft swears. I was trembling behind him as well rewarding Kon with gentle strokes and teases.

“Fuck.” Jason hissed as he cupped Kon’s cheeks to make him look at him. In Kon’s throat he felt Jason’s cock shudder before the man began to cum. Jason’s eyes darkened as he watched Kon. Kon was unable to look away from the blue eyes locked on him. His body was trembling and heated. He might be able to cum from Jason’s heated gaze alone.

“Damn.” Tim whispered as he pulled his finger free from Kon’s body. Kon swallowed as Jason slowly pulled his spent cock from Kon’s mouth. “He was hungry.” He leaned enough to yank Kon up so they could look each other in the face. The look on his face made Kon shudder before he lowered his head.

Their kiss tasted of Jason. Kon trembled in Tim’s embrace as Tim sought Jason’s flavour and licked it away. Kon was allowed to swallow some but Tim scooped out most of the remnants of Jason’s cum for himself.

“And what are the two of you doing by yourselves?” Kon was pulled away from Tim only to be kissed by Jason. His cock throbbed at the way Jason explored him, one hand tilting Kon’s head up so Jason could tease him with a kiss. “Getting all carried away the both of you. A man isn’t supposed to get back hard this fast.”

“We did you a favour because Kon’s aching for it.” Tim laughed. He pulled Kon away before he lay on his back and spread his legs. Kon shivered as Tim shoved down his blue briefs enough for his cock to spring free. The briefs had been soaked at the front, it seemed Tim could not wait even a moment longer. “It’s my turn.”

“Tim.” Kon dipped his head to kiss Tim’s thigh as he back Jason. He shivered as he pressed another kiss along the inside of Tim’s thigh. Then another as Tim hissed. By the time he took Tim’s tip into his mouth Jason had begun to pull at the panties.

“Be good, we’ll take care of you.” Tim murmured as he sank his hand at the back of Kon’s nape. “We have you Kon.” They certainly did. Kon swallowed before he licked again at the tip. Tim’s flavour was so different to Jason’s but no less enticing.

He swallowed taking Tim halfway right away. He took his lover by surprise. Tim shuddered and his head fell back. His hips thrust up sinking his cock further into Kon’s mouth.

Kon accepted it and swallowed. He placed his hands on Tim’s thighs as he felt Jason tug him back a bit. He swallowed and pulled off in time to gasp when he felt Jason’s tongue on his ass. “What a hungry mouth.” Jason teased before he trailed his tongue over Kon again.

Kon shuddered before he swallowed again. Pulled off Tim’s cock to watch it throb wetly before he went back. The way it felt in his mouth. The taste, the way Tim sounded. He was trembling by the time Jason leaned over him his cock pressing against him.

Tim’s eyes were heated as Kon snuck a glance at him. His eyes were burning blue flames as Kon swallowed him to the hilt then pulled off slowly. Only to do it again. He swallowed down until Tim was groaning and kept still as Tim’s hips twitched in his hands. To pull off and do it all over again.

“Goddamn.” Jason hissed as he pushed inside of Kon. “No matter how many times. You’re hot and you’re strangling me Kon.”

“Tell me about it.” Tim gently thrust against Kon’s mouth before he groaned. “I can never hold out long. It’s insane. You’re so good Kon. I can’t hold on for much longer.”

“Then give him what he wants.” Jason’s words were whispered right in Kon’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him. “Cum in his mouth.”

Kon pulled off the head for a few seconds to lick the crown until Tim was jerking in his grasp before he met Tim’s gaze and swallowed again. Wet sounds came from his throat as he swallowed until HE HAD Tim swallowed to the hilt.

“Fuck I-“ Tim hissed before he came. His hands fell away as he shuddered. His taste filled Kon’s mouth and he shuddered himself.

“That’s good.” Jason murmured as Kon let Tim’s spent cock slide from his lips. “Now come here.” His hands yanked Kon up and then tilted him so Jason could kiss him deeply. “Now share what you have.” He murmured before his hips began to move. Fucking Kon slowly and deeply as they shared Tim’s taste


End file.
